Defaming Fogs: Episode 37
On Corper... Rausen) *Stares at Tigator* … Osbyss Tigator) ... Rausen) This weak planet...You’re it’s only hope... Osbyss Tigator) ...Yes. Rausen) It’s hopeless. OTGH) There’s still hope. Rausen) *Raises his hand* I am the hopeless...*Fires a beam from his finger* ( Osbyss Tigator, OTGH, and OTBH all release a blast ) ( The three blast merge and become a shield ) ( The beam cuts through the blast ) BOOM! ( In the distance, an explosion happens ) Osbyss Tigator) *Side of neck bleeding* ...My planet...*OTGH and OTBH come off his body, forming their own bodies* Protect me! ( Angelic Tigator and Demonic Tigator fly through the shield ) Angelic Tigator) We only want peace in restoring this planet to itself. Demonic Tigator) DESTRUCTION IS UPON YOUR SOUL! ( The shield disperses ) ( Angelic Tigator releases a bright, white blast at Rausen ) ( Demonic Tigator releases a flaming, red blast at Rausen ) Rausen) Not worthy of my strength at all...*Disperses* ( The blasts move into space, crashing into a satellite, making it burst into galactic dust ) ( Rausen appears in-front of Tigator, grabbing his neck ) Osbyss Tigator) *Neck squeezed by Rausen* … Rausen) I am the hopeless... *Other arm turns to a blade* And now you are dead. *Bladed arm moves for Tigator’s neck* BOOM! ( An explosion takes place on Rausen ) Osbyss Tigator) … Angelic Tigator) We cannot stay here. Osbyss Tigator) ...Our home... Demonic Tigator) Our home is Earth, with Arric. There’s more souls there anyways. Osbyss Tigator) This is our home! Demonic Tigator) *Eyes glow dark red, making Tigator glow dark red* MORE SOULS ON EARTH! Osbyss Tigator) I’M NOT LE- *Neck is bit by Angelic Tigator and he’s pulled* BOOM! ( Rausen sadistically laughs, far away from Corper ) ( Corper falls apart, breaking into pieces ) Rausen) *Stops laughing* It was all hopeless to begin with...*Fires a beam at the galactic dust* All completely hopeless... Meanwhile, inside Darterym... ( Black sphered creatures climb over their own, laying on top of each other ) ( The brown sphered creatures are nowhere in sight ) ( DF holds the chain to Meteonoid’s other arm ) Nebula Meteonoid) *Holding DF towards his other arm* Wrap the chain over my other arm’s chain... DF) I can’t, it’s too heavy and big! Nebula Meteonoid) It’s not too heavy, you’re holding it. DF) Yeah... Nebula Meteonoid) As long as I make contact with you, you’re getting my strength. DF) WHAT?! O.O Nebula Meteonoid) Yeah - Chain over other chain... ( DF throws the chain into the air, making part of it fall to the other side of the intact chain ) Nebula Meteonoid) Good, grab and pull now. ( DF grabs the chain and pulls ) BOOM! ( Black spheres fly into the air ) ???) *Rises off the ground, bat ears, bat wings, two extra arms, and electrical cords hanging off his wings* ECHO, ECHO, ECHO! BARINEL IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! *Rapidly tosses grenades out of his fur, at creatures* BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! ( Black spheres fly into the air ) Defaming Fogs: Episode 38 Rausen has destroyed Corper, what is your reaction? Nirrel evolved, did he need or not need a minor evolution? Comment what you think below. '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 37 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Rausen Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Angelic Tigator Category:Demonic Tigator Category:Darterym Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Barinel